Orthodontic treatment is a subdiscipline with a high specialization degree in the field of dentistry, and is mainly used for correction with regard to the deformities of teeth, jaw bones and faces, and the normal occlusion function of a patient is gradually recovered by installing and fixing an orthodontic appliance in the oral cavity. A bracket is an important component of the orthodontic appliance, and is mainly bonded onto anterior teeth, canine teeth and premolar teeth, and the orthodontic treatment is an operation of guiding staggered teeth to move to ideal positions by installing an orthodontic archwire in a ditch of the bracket.
A common bracket needs to be re-ligated when a doctor replaces an archwire during each subsequent visit, and lots of time will be spent; and because the archwire is ligated together with a bracket body, a friction force between the archwire and the bracket is high, so a correction force is increased, greater anchorage is needed, and the movement speed of teeth is also reduced.
The self-locking orthodontic bracket is a device made from a material such as metal or ceramic, and fixed on the surfaces of teeth by virtue of a special adhesive, and used for accommodating and fixing an orthodontic steel wire, and transferring the correction force to the teeth, thereby achieving the purpose of tooth correction.
The time of replacing the archwire during each subsequent visit can be saved by using the self-ligating bracket. Meanwhile, the archwire freely slides in the bracket slot, the friction force is low, the correction force is low, the patient has no obvious pain, and the movement speed of the teeth is increased, so the whole treatment cycle is shortened.
A locking piece on the self-ligating bracket will freely slide due to gravity in an unlocked state, thus the locking piece cannot be completely unlocked, and normal installation for the archwire is influenced.